Nisashi and Keiku Clash
Keiku stood on the edge of a cliff high up in the canyon. Look down below, he could see just how high up he was. With the rising up on the horizon, he knew he had to jump off the cliff to make it to the destination where shit was about to go down. With that, he leaped off and flew through the air, landing safely. Nisashi happened to be meditating by the canyon, enjoying the scenery when he suddenly saw a man jump over the canyon and land on the other side. "How peculiar." Nisashi said before quickly returning to enjoy the scenery. Kei spotted the man in the distance. With the man being the only shinobi around and in sight, Keiku approached him with a burst of speed. He gazed at the man with his observant snake pupils and asked "Are you Nisashi of the Uzumaki Clan?" Nisashi took in a one last deep breath and one last long gaze at the scenery. "I am. May I ask who you are?" Nisashi asked as he rose to his feet and held out his hand for a handshake. I'm Keiku Asannoo" Keiku said as he dismissed the mans handshake "Not to be or sound rude but I've had some pretty odd encounters with handshakes. I'm actually here to spar with you, as I've heard quite a lot about you..." Keiku stated. "So what do you say?" Nisashi slowly lowered his hand and let out a short sigh. "Not exactly how I expected my day to go but I hate to pass down a challenge." Raising his hands, slightly spreading his legs, and slightly leaning. He went on the defense prepared for his opponent's move. Keiku jumped back a great distance as he preformed a simple fire ball technique at his opponent but with several times the chakra. As he landed, he formed several hand signs in preparation for his next attack. Nisashi quickly utilized Chakra Movement to dodge the fireball and close the gap between him and his opponent and throws a leg kick to the inner thigh and a quick cross punch to the lower jaw. Though Keiku knew he could dodge the attacks but decided to take them head on, flying back with great force as he plowed into a tree before hitting the ground. With the enemy having made contact with him, Keiku enacted his second plan. Smiling, Keiku got up off the ground and stood back up as he brushed off the light scrapes he received. Keiku suddenly engages his opponent with random twists similar of the Acrobat fighting style, while secreting and releasing deadly, nearly invisible flames from his body, which packed enough heat to melt steel within seconds as the fiery flaming barrel-like formation moved Nisashi's way. Unlike normal flames, this technique used real calcium from Keiku's very bones, which weren't made of chakra. Nisashi took notice of the fire that had starting burning through his chains, he quickly opened the back of his armor, and used chakra movement yet again to gain distance from the empty shell of his armor and Keiku. Before the armor could be completely melted down, it suddenly exploded, with each link in the chains making it's own individual explosion. This was due to the fact Nisashi had infused the chains with explosive chakra just before ejecting. Nisashi suffered slight burns on his outer thighs and forearms from grazing the chains as he ejected. Being a master of Wind Release, Keiku could sense the very vibrations caused by the explosions and knew something occurred. He instinctively vibrated his body's molecules at high speed, through the explosion threw him back a good distance. Twisting and turning in mid air, Keiku manuavered his body properly before landing on his feet. Quickly looking at his target, Keiku aims and three specific points a distance from Nisashi before creating immense pressure buildup. Suddenly releasing the pressure, Keiku used his eyes to ignite the wind itself in black flames. Nisashi made quick work of a high speed movement technique to avoid the fiery blast, as he dodged he activated the first of the eight gates. He then began channeling explosive chakra into the tips of his fingers, continuously moving at nearly imperceptible speeds, he only stopped for brief moments to aim and fire blasts of explosive chakra, formulating several craters and tearing away chunks of the ground with each blast.